Three is a Crowd
by Blood-On-Glass
Summary: Kurt and Blaine head to the Lima Bean to talk with Sebastian about him not leaving Blaine alone, only to find him sick, alone, and shattered. The two of them end up with more answers than they were looking for. Warnings: Abuse and depression. Eventual Sebklaine! My first ever Glee story. Rated T because of the warnings above, and because I'm paranoid.
1. Collide

**AN: This is simply rated T out of my own paranoia; I'm not sure if it's the appropriate rating yet. It will NOT go above T however so I'll more than likely just leave it as this.**

**Boring Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, I would probably have better things to do than write fanfiction on it, don't you think. I would currently be working on SEASON 6 *cough cough*. **

**This is my first Glee fic ever so if it seems like I am a little awkward with the characters. . . it's because I am. **

**I may also upload this onto AO3 if I feel like it. My AO3 account has the same name as this one. **

**SPOILERS FOR. . . I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT SEASON. LET'S JUST SAY THIS: IF YOU AREN'T TOTALLY CAUGHT UP, THINGS MAY BE SPOILED FOR YOU. **

**Coffee Confrontation **

"Things aren't letting up, are they?" Kurt asked Blaine who was going out of his way to avoid eye contact by spending much more time with his head in his locker than necessary.

"Blaine," Kurt called out to him.

"No," Blaine snapped, shutting his locker.

"Don't let it get to you," Kurt whispered softly.

"I guess above everything else, I just want to know why," Blaine said, looking into his boyfriend's eyes. "Why is he like this? Why won't he just leave me alone?"

"We could ask him," Kurt suggested.

"Be serious."

"I am." Kurt wrapped his arm around his frustrated boyfriend. "You and I both want to know, yet we've never asked."

"I'm scared of the perverted answer he'll give me."

Kurt scoffed. "I was thinking of heading over to the Lima Bean anyway. I could kill for a serious low-fat latte."

"Think he'll be there?" Blaine asked. Kurt just looked at his boyfriend, eyebrows raised. They both laughed. "Yeah, you're right," Blaine said, taking his boyfriend's hand. "Stupid question."

3's A C~GLEE~ 3's A C

The very familiar aroma of coffee hit Kurt making him take a deep breath of pleasure.

"It always smells so good in here," Blaine too sighed deeply. He took Kurt's hand and led him over to their usual table. Once seated, Blaine looked over at the counter, then back at Kurt who was digging through his bag for his wallet.

"He's here," Blaine whispered.

Kurt looked past Blaine at the counter. "We talked about this; he lives here, remember?"

"Stop looking for your wallet, it's on me," Blaine ordered, watching at Kurt dug into his bag.

Kurt shook his head, finally pulling out his wallet. "You paid last time."

Blaine sighed in defeat. "Wait until Sebastian sits down before going up, that way we can talk to him privately."

Kurt nodded silently, watching Sebastian at the counter. He furrowed his brow. "He ordered tea."

"So?"

Kurt looked at Blaine. "He's never ordered anything here besides a low-fat, low-foam latte."

Blaine groaned. "Great now _we_ stalk_ him_."

"Who orders tea in a coffee shop anyway besides old, English grandmothers."

"You like tea," Blaine pointed out.

"Not at a coffee shop. Blaine, it's called the Lima _Bean,_ Not the Lima. . . _leaf._"

"I've ordered tea here before," Blaine said, jokingly being offended.

"He's sitting down," Kurt whispered, watching Sebastian slowly walk to his seat. "I'll go get our coffee and then we'll talk with him." He stood up and winked at his boyfriend. "Or would you prefer tea?"

"I was sick!" Blaine called after Kurt as he began to head over to the counter. He instantly recognized Holly's bright smile from behind the counter. She took one look at him and began preparing his and Blaine's coffees, no questions asked, no questions needed. We really do come here too often, Kurt thought at he watched Holly.

"At least _you're_ still predictable," Holly said when the coffee was made. She shot a playful glare over at Sebastian as Kurt gave her the money and she handed him the two coffees. Kurt took them with a thanks and looked over at Sebastian who wasn't sitting at his usual table, but instead in the back of the shop in a corner, hunched over a book, head in his hands.

He smiled at Holly and gave a polite nod and headed back to Blaine.

"He's suddenly sitting over there," Blaine informed Kurt before he even had a chance to sit down.

"I know," Kurt replied, lowering himself into the chair. "I was wondering about that, too."

"I worry about us," Blaine scoffed.

"We've never been able to predict anything about Sebastian Smythe except his weird coffee habits." Kurt looked over at Blaine. "We didn't just come here for the lattes."

Blaine nodded. "I want to talk to him, but I don't know how to do it without having him hit on me and insult you. I hate seeing him be so rude to you."

Kurt shrugged. "I'm used to it." He took another sip of his coffee and and set down his cup. "Ready?"

Blaine sighed. "I am." The two stood up, Blaine instantly taking Kurt's hand. "I belong to you, and only you," he whispered.

"Always," Kurt replied.

The two walked to the back of the shop, hand-in-hand, heads up. They got to the table and Kurt curiously at the Dalton student. Sebastian's arms were folded over the table and his head lay on top of them. Kurt brushed it off. He probably looked no better studying. After all, that's probably everyone's reaction to studying.

"Sebastian," Blaine greeted firmly, but the Dalton boy didn't move. It was then Kurt noticed the deep rising and falling movements his body was making.

"Is he. . . asleep?" Kurt asked his boyfriend.

"Sebastian?" Blaine lowered his voice and put his hand on Sebastian's back. "He's hot!"

Kurt raised his eyebrows. _"Excuse me?"_

_"Warm,"_ Blaine corrected. "Like temperature-wise." He turned his attention back to the apparently sleeping teenager. He kept his hand on his shoulder, but this time shook lightly. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian stirred and let out an uncharacteristic, muffled groan. He raised his head slightly and rubbed his eyes. "What?"he rasped out.

_"Oh my god!"_ Kurt exclaimed. Sebastian looked like he was on death's doorway, his face pale, hair all over the place, strands sticking to his forehead due to sweat. His cheeks were slightly pink due to the hate Blaine said that was radiating off of him.

_"Whoa,"_ Blaine followed Kurt's surprise, only a bit softer and much more polite.

"Shut up," Sebastian whispered, putting his head back down on the table.

"Look, we needed to talk to you," Blaine explained quickly. "But I think it should wait until. . . you're feeling better."

"I'm fine," Sebastian wheezed. Kurt could barely hear him due to his face being buried in his arms, and because of how raspy his voice was.

"You even come here when you're sick?" Kurt asked him. "Like seriously, do you not have anywhere else to go?"

"No," Sebastian replied softly.

"I-" Kurt stopped when what Sebastian said finally processed. "Wait, _what?" _

"Are you serious?" Blaine asked him, sounding doubtful.

Sebastian raised his head and looked at the two of them. "Yes. Now go away."

Under normal circumstances, Kurt would have been more than happy to obey that wish. However, he found himself unable to just walk away after hearing Sebastian confession. He looked over to his boyfriend who clearly felt the same way.

"Why are you still here?" Sebastian asked them. He tried to sound stronger than he really was which resulted to a harsh and painful-sounding coughing fit.

"Sebastian, do you want a ride home?" Blaine asked uncomfortably as Sebastian's coughing subsided and he began to sip at his tea. Blaine wasn't fond of Sebastian- that much was obvious- but he also wasn't the type to skip out on an offer to help someone. Even if that someone was Sebastian Smythe.

"No," Sebastian said.

"But-"

"No."

Kurt sighed. "Look Sebastian, don't be stupid. You can't drive like this, you can barely keep your eyes open. Just let us take you home."

"I can't go home," Sebastian explained, apparently finding a sudden interest in his tea cup.

"Dalton then," Blaine suggested, not apparently not wanting to ask questions although Kurt could tell he, too was curious as to why Sebastian was so against the idea of going home.

"Not many people will be there seeing it's Saturday," Kurt pointed out.

Sebastian didn't say anything but still avoided eye contact, still infatuated on the cup.

"Sebastian-" Blaine began.

"Fine," Sebastian grumbled out, giving in. Kurt figured it was because he was too tired to argue against two people who weren't going to just give up.

Blaine smiled. "Do you need help-"

_"No,"_ Sebastian cut him off, slowly rising from his chair. Kurt quickly hurried over to the table where he and Blaine had been sitting and grabbed his bag (thank god his wallet was in his pocket at he had forgotten about his bag), and grabbing the two coffees. He headed back over to where Sebastian leaning against the table.

"Do you want your drink?" Kurt asked.

"No," Sebastian answered.

Kurt grabbed it to throw it away and realized how full it was. He doubted Sebastian even drank from it all excluding after his coughing fit. Even then it was just small sips.

He threw it in the bin next to them and looked at Sebastian who was slowly heading out the door.

"He's not okay," Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"I know I actually. . . kind of feel bad for him. Kind of."

Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand as they headed out to the car. Sebastian was leaning against the back door behind the passenger's seat and Kurt apologized that he hadn't unlocked his car sooner so Sebastian wouldn't have had to stand out in the cold. He just received a shrug as Kurt finally did unlock it and the Dalton student climbed in the back.

"Wow, he really is sick if he's willing to let us help him," Blaine whispered before climbing into the passenger seat.

Kurt just nodded and got into the car, too. Once everyone was settled in (Sebastian already asleep against the window) Kurt made his familiar route to Dalton Academy.

**I'm sorry if there are any mistakes towards the end here. It's pretty late right now and everything is sort of a blur, but I just really wanted to get this up tonight for some reason. Thanks for reading. I will update ASAP! **


	2. Sweet Caroline

**AN: Haha! Whoops! I have to be entirely honest with everyone. . . I sort of wrote this knowing it was going to be a, "I'll-start-it-but-never-finish-it fic", but then I saw four people had reviewed the first chapter (which is a lot of reviews for me guys, okay?) and I felt terrible so I am now continuing it. **

**Ignore the original title of chapter one! I changed it on the list of chapters, but I was too lazy to actually go back and change it in the story. I might get around to it, but as many people who have reviewed other stories have said: I'm "a lazy writer". I don't take it as an insult, they mean well and they totally have a point. **

**Guest: He's my favorite character, too! (Ignore what my profile says, I haven't updated the fandom list in like almost a year). He is a mystery and I wish we got more back story on his character. As for the pharamcy thing. . . it's like you can read my mind. **

**arrowprincess12: Sorry, here you go! **

**Mona Lisa's Balled: Yes!**

**YinyYinyTia: I hope you like what's coming!**

**Sweet Caroline **

As soon as the three boys were inside Sebastian's dorm room back at Dalton, Sebastian staggered to his bed and plopped face down on the pillow - clothes and all.

"Well. . ." Kurt trailed off, feeling uncomfortable. "It sure is empty in this place."

Sebastian turned over on the bed, now laying on his back. He spread his arm across his closed eyes and sighed. "Long weekend," he explained softly, in a raspy, cracked voice - a tone Kurt was not used to when it came to the cocky, arrogant, Sebastian Smythe. He was sure the sick Dalton boy wanted to keep his answers short, so Kurt made a mental note to only ask yes or no questions from here on out.

"Is your roommate out?" Kurt asked.

"Yes."

"Who is-" Kurt stopped, correcting himself. "Not everyone can go home, even on long weekends. Is there anyone left here that can help you?"

"No."

Kurt didn't like Sebastian's answer, and wanted to make him explain himself, but he didn't, knowing Sebastian was tired and in pain enough as it was.

"We can," Blaine cut in and Kurt nodded in agreement. Blaine must have felt slightly embarrassed over being so abrupt, so he cleared his throat and added in a small, shy, "is-is that okay?"

Sebastian didn't answer, the only sound coming from him was his raspy breathing. If Kurt didn't know any better, he would have thought he was asleep until finally Sebastian let out a soft sigh. "Why?"

"You're awful, Sebastian." Kurt didn't see any reason to sugar coat his feelings for Sebastian. "You hurt people, you won't leave Blaine alone, you're full of yourself, and you're just plain _awful_."

Sebastian didn't flinch - not that Kurt expected him to. Instead he just let out another soft sigh. "Is that-"

"No," Kurt cut him off. "That's not all I have to say. However. . ." he trailed off, walking closer to the bed. "There's more to you than I know; than _anyone _knows and I do my best to understand a person before I make judgments on them. Maybe you should give that a try, Craigslist."

"I think what Kurt is trying to say," Blaine cut in, joining Kurt by the bed. "Is that we would like to give you a chance before leaving you here by yourself when you are clearly really sick-"

"I'm fine," Sebastian interrupted, before letting out a few painful sounding coughs.

"No you're not," Blaine protested gently. "The nurse is out, so Kurt and I will fill in that role."

"Kinky," Sebastian muttered, his throat even more raw sounding. "Isn't role play a little-" Sebastian stopped talking as he began to cough even more, this fit leading him to sitting upright on the bed.

"For the love of god, stop talking," Kurt ordered, pushing Sebastian back down on the bed once he was done coughing. "Before you kill yourself. . . or before _I _kill _myself_."

"We'll pick some stuff up," Blaine said, focusing on the task at hand as usual, and bringing the conversation back to what was important. "The pharmacy isn't far from here."

"This is stupid," Sebastian muttered.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and shrugged.

_It wasn't a no. . . _

**~.~.~.TAC~.~.~**

The pharmacy wasn't crowded which Kurt was relieved about because he just wanted to get what they needed and leave as quickly as possible.

"What do you think about Mr. Schue's assignment?" Blaine asked Kurt as the two of them walked unsure down the aisles, trying to make casual conversation. To Kurt, Blaine was the easiest person to talk to in the whole world, but the whole Sebastian situation left him feeling a little tense and he was sure it was the same for Blaine.

Kurt shrugged. "Not his best. I mean seriously, I get where he's coming from with the whole 'helping others' thing, but honestly, how many songs are out there that have the word 'support' in the title? I can only think of one: Life Support from RENT but it's only like thirty seconds long and is a round and would require more than one person.

Blaine nodded half-heatedly. "Yeah, I have nothing," he muttered, and just like that, the two elapsed into silence.

After a while, Kurt finally spoke up again. "Okay so I'm not entirely sure what to grab here. Just basics? I don't know what he's sick with."

"Cough drops or syrup for sure," Blaine answered. "Um. . ." he trailed off, looking at the medication. "He looks like he's in pain, so get something for headaches?"

Kurt nodded and grabbed some Aleve off the shelf while Blaine continued to list what might be wrong with Sebastian. "He seemed to have a hard time drinking his tea at the Lima Bean; I'll grab something in case he's feeling puke-y."

Kurt groaned. "If vomit is going to be involved, I'm out."

Blaine just scoffed and grabbed the horrible think, pink medicine. "People are going to think that we work at a hospital or something."

Kurt shrugged. "There are worse uniforms to try and pull off; I could do nurse."

"Yeah you could," Blaine whispered seductively in his ear.

Kurt involuntarily shivered. "Shh!" he silenced his boyfriend. "Leave this for the bedroom."

"Let's go check out," Blaine said, changing the topic of conversation. "I think this is everything Sebastian needs."

The two headed out to the only check out lane that was open, due to the fact that it was getting kind of late. They were standing behind a young girl with wavy, long, light-brown hair. She looked to be about thirteen or fourteen, probably a freshman in high school. She was wearing dark blue jeans with a pink tank-top under a tight, black jacket. Kurt had to admire the ascot around her neck as it gave her outfit a nice, retro look. She didn't seem to be checking any items out, but instead was talking to the cashier frantically, clearly distressed about something.

"He's a little over six feet!" she exclaimed. "Brown hair like mine. He wasn't feeling well so I thought he would come over here. . ." she trailed off, now looking sad above anything else. "He really can be an idiot sometimes."

"Hmm . . . " the cashier trailed off in thought.

"Please!" the girl pleaded. She looked away in thought before her eyes brightened a little. "A uniform! He was wearing a school uniform! From the Dalton Academy!"

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. He and Blaine glanced at each other quickly and Kurt saw a surprised expression on Blaine's face that probably matched his own.

"I'm sorry," the cashier apologized sincerely. "I've been here nearly all day and I don't remember anyone in a school uniform coming in."

"Excuse me?" Blaine spoke up to the girl.

The girl looked at him. "I'm sorry," she said quickly, looking down. She began to step away from the counter. "I'm not checking out, let me just get out of your way."

"No!" Blaine said quickly. "We couldn't help but over hear you," he explained looking at Kurt and then back at the girl. "I'm sorry for listening in, but is there any chance you were talking about a boy named Sebastian Smythe?"

The girl opened her mouth and then closed it again, a look of pure surprise on her face before her expression quickly changed to serious and she found her words. "Do you know where he is?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, we picked some stuff up for him." He and Blaine raised the medication in their arms.

The girl closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god!" She opened her eyes and looked at Kurt and Blaine. "I can't thank you enough! Are you friends with him?"

Kurt and Blaine hesitated. "We uh. . . _know him_," Kurt finally answered.

The girl smiled. "I get it; my brother can be really hard to get along with. Just please don't take what he says or does to heart."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Blaine said, putting all of his items on the counter and Kurt followed his lead. "Did you say. . ."

_"Brother?"_ Kurt finished Blaine's thought.

"Yeah!" she smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Caroline. Caroline Smythe!" Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, both too confused and shocked to take the girl's hand right away.

Okay. . . Sebastian had a _ton _of explaining to do.

**Well I know it's not much, but I swear things will start to unravel eventually. I just wanted to get something up so you didn't think I like died or something. I am also working on a very serious story on the Walking Dead which I haven't updated in like ten days that is a lot further along than this one and has a higher demand. I also want to start on a FMA one-shot/drabble series (which is a terrible idea because I never really get far with those things) so I might not update this on as much? I don't know, we'll see. I kind of don't have anything better to do. . . **

**Thanks for reading! New chapter will be up ASAP!**


	3. Iris

**AN: Woah! I didn't expect that much feed back. Sorry this took so long! I know I said this last chapter but it's important you hear (or read?) this from me again: if you aren't familiar with any of my other stories and haven't read anything from me before, you should know that I don't update often. I do, in fact, have a life (*cough* that's a lie) and find myself busy doing other things (*cough* watching TV *cough*) and I would like to sincerely apologize in advance for the many times I will be late updating. All of this boring stuff out of the way, let me advance to all the beautiful reviews I have received. **

**arrowprincess12: Sorry it took so long! Here is chapter. . . 3? **

**Guest: Thank you!**

**the-power-of-love: Whoops! Too late for that I suppose. **

**Guest: I am glad too! Although I must say that I believe those who are waiting for chapters from my other stories probably aren't. **

**Guest: I know, I'm just so mean to him. **

**gleekingout123: Love the username! And thank you!**

**Guest: Thank you so much! I'm glad my character portraying is so far floating your boat! I hope to never let it sink!**

**ShouldBeSleeping: Nice user-name, I know the feel. And I sure will continue. **

**Iris **

Sebastian woke up feeling like he was underwater, his head full and pounding and he was finding it difficult to breathe. With a heavy sigh he sat up despite both his stomach and head protesting, and slowly opened his eyes. He was alone in the room, Kurt and Blaine apparently having yet to return.

How the hell did I get so sick anyway? Sebastian answered his own question as memories of him standing in the rain for over six hours flooded back to him. Damn, he really should have changed out of those wet clothes.

Sebastian glanced at the time. It was evening and he figured he might as well go back to sleep. So he laid back down on his bed and closed his eyes, ignoring the pain he felt throughout his entire body.

**.~.~.~TAC.~.~.~**

Kurt listened to Caroline as she hesitantly explained everything. He never once thought he would ever feel sorry for Sebastian because of how he treated everyone, but he sure as hell did now.

Caroline swallowed thickly. "Dad's never had a problem with me but for some reason when it came to Sebastian. . ." she trailed off taking a deep breath. "That's the only reason why Sebastian even goes to Dalton; so he can just get away from everything."

"So your dad has never hurt you?" Blaine clarified.

Caroline shook her head. "Never."

Blaine leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and sighed. The three of them stopped by the Lima Bean on the way to Dalton so Caroline had somewhere to tell them the whole story of Sebastian Smythe. Never would they have thought it would ever be this bad. "So now what?" Blaine asked. "Where can we go from here?"

Caroline shook her head. "I'm not allowed in Dalton," Caroline explained. "I don't know why, but Dad freaks out every time I even try to mention that place." She looked up at Kurt and Blaine. "Just tell him that. . . that I love him please? No one ever does."

Kurt swallowed at her last comment. He had always taken the fact that his dad had told him he loved him everyday and always said how proud he was of him for granted.

"Is your mother. . ." Blaine trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence, but Kurt was glad he asked because he, too was curious.

Caroline shook her head and looked down. "No," she whispered. "She's still with us." She looked back up at Blaine and Kurt. "But she never does anything! She just sits there! In a way that's worse. . .

Kurt couldn't help but agree with Caroline. He wanted to say something - anything - but no words were forming into his mouth. Instead, he stood up and cleared his throat until he finally could say, "We should go make sure Sebastian is okay," he told Caroline. "I promise we will pass on your message to him."

"Do you have a ride home?" Blaine asked her gently, standing up as well and taking Kurt's hand.

Caroline nodded. "Yeah, and thanks for looking after Sebastian and being his friend. I know he can be a bit of a jerk sometimes - okay a lot - but he really just doesn't know how to act around people. He's a really great guy once he starts to trust you." She sighed. "Which does take a while."

Kurt didn't want to tell her that he and Sebastian never really got along, so instead he just nodded and smiled at Caroline. "Thanks for everything," he said. "I know it couldn't have been easy to tell those stories."

Caroline shrugged. "Yeah, well, they aren't really mine."

**.~.~.~TAC.~.~.~**

"Do you think that he'll like the soup?" Blaine asked Kurt as they headed toward Dalton.

Kurt shrugged. "As long as he thinks it was you who paid for it and not me."

Blaine laughed. "I don't think he hates you that bad."

"He doesn't love me either." The two relapsed into silence as they once again pulled up to Dalton Academy and headed toward Sebastian's dorm. Blaine passed the container of soup to Kurt has he lightly rapped on the door.

"He's probably still sleeping," Kurt pointed out. Blaine nodded and opened the door to the dorm room and the two quietly stepped in. Sure enough Sebastian was still in bed, peacefully asleep. Actually, Kurt didn't think 'peacefully' was the right way to describe it as Sebastian's breathing was harsh and raspy and his hair stuck to his sticky forehead.

"What the hell did he do to get so sick?" Kurt asked. "Fall asleep in the rain?"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders and gently padded over to Sebastian. "We need to get him to take some medicine."

"And have a little chat with him," Kurt added. He watched as Blaine gently shook Sebastian.

"Sebastian?" Blaine called out softly. "I'm sorry, but you have to wake up and take what we bought you."

Sebastian rolled over with a raspy sigh that turned into coughing. Blaine took a step back, surprised, but quickly composed himself and pulled out a bottled water they had gotten him. He handed the water ro Sebastian when he was done coughing and continued to dig through his bag. While Blaine did so, Kurt stepped forward, deciding to make the first move.

"Sebastian, can you show us your arm?" he asked hesitantly.

Just like expected, Sebastian became suddenly defensive and sat up. "Why?" he demanded. "Can't keep your hands to yourself, Hummel?"

Kurt frowned. "Sebastian knock it off," he demanded. "Give me the damn arm before it suddenly becomes no longer attached to your body."

Sebastian looked at Kurt. "Are you threatening me? You've been hanging around Sha-queer-a for too long." Kurt just looked at Sebastian and Kurt wasn't sure if it was because he was sick and tired or because Kurt was actually being persuasive, but Sebastian reluctantly reached his arm out.

Kurt rolled up the sleeves of the dress-shirt of Dalton's uniform, the blazer being discarded a while ago. What he saw didn't surprise him as Caroline told her and Blaine they would be there.

"Caroline could never keep quiet," Sebastian whispered.

Kurt wasn't sure how Sebastian knew he and Blaine has run into Caroline, and wanted to defend her, but the words didn't form in his mouth. Instead, he asked quietly, "All of these are from your dad?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Yeah but-" he was cut short as Blaine shoved a thermometer in his mouth.

"Sorry," Blaine apologized politely. "Just. . . hold that thought." Sebastian gave him a look but didn't protest. Probably because he didn't really know what to say to Kurt anyway in regards to the way his father treats him.

When it was time, Blaine took the thermometer out of Sebastian's mouth. "103.1," he cringed. "Seriously, did you fall asleep in the rain?"

Sebastian looked away from the two boys and stared at the wall. "Will you just leave? It's not any of your concern what happens between me and my dad." He sighed. "I don't know what Caroline told you, but she has a tendency to exaggerate."

"Sebastian, every single bruise from your dad wasn't an exaggeration," Blaine said gently. "If your dad is hurting you then-" Blaine cut off short as Sebastian started to cough again. He handed him the bottled water and waited for Sebastian to finish. When he did, Blaine brought up a new subject: "You can't stay here alone Sebastian."

"My dad and Carol are out of town," Kurt said. "He can stay at my house until he starts feeling better. Finn is still there but he's out with Rachel like ninety-percent of the time."

"No," Sebastian protested. "That's not happening."

"Where do you usually go?" Kurt asked. "Do you spend all of your time here?"

"The Lima Bean mostly," Sebastian said.

"Does he live here? Seriously, you are always here." Kurt remembered saying that out of irritation at Sebastian, not really thinking about why someone would spend so much time in one place.

It was because that's what people did when they had no where else to go.

"Okay, seriously, you're staying with me," Kurt said, leaving no room for argument. "You can't be here all by yourself and I'm sure as hell not spending anymore time here."

Sebastian looked down at the floor. "Okay."

"Okay what?"

Sebastian looked up and glared at Kurt. "I'll stay with you in your stupid house."

Blaine smiled. "And that ladies and gentleman, is called progress."

**Title of this chapter is named after the song "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls. I am seriously have asleep right now so I apologize if the end is total rubbish. I am so tired right now. I was at a Speech and Drama meet today and was competing all day so I am pretty worn out. I'm not even comprehending what I'm typing anymore. . . **

**Again, sorry for the late update. **

**Good bye and goodnight. Hope to see you soon! Well soon on my standards, so. . . a month? Just kidding! **


	4. Bad Dream

**AN: I am updating a lot quicker than I usually do. *Insert applause here* Thank you! Thank you! I know, I know, I'm just awesome. You know who isn't awesome? My friend who hates Glee. It "has too much singing" she tells me. Well guess what, friend-whose-name-I-won't-share-online-even-though-she-is-watching-me-type-this, Glee is like my life, and it's supposed to have singing, and cool people watch it. **

** : My friend and I GIGGLED at your username. (It's okay to laugh at my sad attempts at a pun). Thank you and I am glad you are enjoying the story so far. I am making this chapter extra long (so like 2,000 words LOL) so you have even more to enjoy! *whispers* like 300 extra words. *yells* SHUT UP!**

**the-power-of-love: Pfft he'll be getting more than that soon. Oh geez that sounded sexual. RATED T STILL, RATED T. **

**Sorry I had like candy during math class and I am starting this during third period because I had nothing better to do with my life. (I have a free period, I promise). Still, how am I going to write angst like this? I am like vibrating with happy energy. Unrelated to my weird mood, I start therapy sessions really soon and I am telling you all because it's going to consume a lot of my free time soooooo. . . yeah. Also, speech and drama season has started so Saturdays I will be going to meets to compete. (I told you people I had a life), so weekends will be a bit choppy. **

**Bad Dream **

The Hudson-Hummel home as always was warm and welcoming which Kurt was sure Sebastian would be more appreciative of if it weren't for the fact he was practically asleep on his feet. Kurt and Blaine had of course offered to help him, but as always Sebastian brushed them off while mumbling incoherently that he was fine and didn't really want to be there in the first place. Kurt and Blaine both just smiled through his stubbornness and ignored Sebastian as he grumbled rude insults.

"Go sit on the couch," Kurt told him. "Before you fall on the floor." Kurt watched as Sebastian actually did as he was told and sat on the couch, his elbow propped up on the armrest and his head in his hand.

"Isn't this more comfortable than your dorm?" Blaine asked.

"No," Sebastian grumbled. Kurt had to admit that he did look really awkward there.

"Well it will be once Finn leaves," Kurt promised.

Sebastian's head snapped up. "He's here?"

"Did someone say my name?" Finn asked, entering the room.

"Yes, I was telling Sebastian here that you were _just leaving_," Kurt said, looking Finn dead in the eyes, but Finn was never one to be able to take hints.

"I was?" He asked, a confused look on his face.

"_Yes," _both Kurt and Blaine said together. Finn looked between the two.

"And where exactly am I supposed to be going?"

Kurt shrugged. "Go hang out with Rachel or. . . something."

Finn sighed. "Look, I _love _Rachel but I hung out with her this morning and all day yesterday. That's . . . plenty." His eyes widened. "Don't tell her I said that!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Look can you find somewhere to go. Sebastian-"

"Can leave," Sebastian cut Kurt off, not even looking up at the three of them.

"_No, you can not!" _Kurt protested. "I'm not letting you die alone in your bedroom; even you don't deserve that."

"Why is Sebastian here anyway?" Finn demanded. "Are we going to forget about the whole blackmailing thing? Because. . . I'm not."

"He's in the beginning process of playing nice," Blaine told Finn. "And he doesn't really. . . He needed to come here."

"And I can't be here because. . ." Finn trailed off.

Kurt rolled his eyes again and walked up to Finn, grabbing his arm. "Just come talk in the kitchen with me."

"I already know you're going to talk about me," Sebastian spoke up. "Might as well go for it, I don't really care."

Kurt ignored him, pulling Finn away from the living room while Blaine followed closely behind. Once they were out of earshot, Kurt began to explain. "Sebastian's sick."

Finn, if possible, looked even more confused. "It's not like. . . cancer is it?" he asked. "Because that _would _explain why he looks like he's dying."

Kurt gave him a look. "What? _No, _Finn, it's not _cancer!" _

"While we were shopping for him we met his sister, Caroline," Blaine began, taking over the explaining. "And she told us some. . . stuff."

"Like what?"

"It's not really our place to tell," Blaine said. "But it made us realize that like everyone else in this world, Sebastian has his secrets and problems, and his life isn't perfect."

"He's been through a lot," Kurt finished. "That's why he's at Dalton in the first place."

"We couldn't just leave him alone in his dorm room," Blaine explained, sounding apologetic. "It wouldn't have been right."

"What do I tell Glee Club?" Finn asked.

"Nothing!" Kurt answered quickly. "No one needs to know that he's here."

"Not even Rachel?" Finn asked. "I don't like keeping things from my girlfriend."

"Finn, if you told Rachel _everyone _would know in five seconds," Kurt pointed out.

Finn considered this. "Yeah, okay." He paused. "Don't tell her I said that either."

Blaine laughed. "You're secret is safe with us as long as our's is safe with you."

"Totally!" Finn agreed. "And I'll go hang with Rachel. Tomorrow though I don't think I can again."

Kurt shrugged. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Finn nodded and the three headed back into the living room.

"Well Rachel. . . uh. . . called me and we are going to go hang. Bye. . . dude."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sebastian asked, closing his eyes, his voice sounding horrendously painful.

Finn just shrugged and headed out the door without another word. Once the door shut behind him, Blaine pulled out the bag from the pharmacy. "I didn't have you take anything yet."

"Do you want to eat something first?" Kurt asked.

"No," Sebastian answered quickly. "I'm. . . not hungry."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. "Let's start with this, then." He pulled out the gooey pink medicine and handed it to Sebastian who took it cautiously as though it was the most offensive thing he had ever seen.

"What is it supposed to be?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the bottle.

"Medicine," Blaine answered matter-of-factly. "It will help with nausea."

"What do I do?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt threw his hands up in the air. "For goodness sakes, haven't you ever been sick before?"

Sebastian shrugged half-heartedly, his eyes still on the bottle. "Yes, but I usually just sleep it off. . . "

"Well that's a great way to get pneumonia or something," Kurt scoffed.

"That only happened twice," Sebastian protested. Kurt and Blaine both gave him looks so he added, "It was walking pneumonia so I didn't have to be hospitalized."

"Oh well in that case. . ." Kurt trailed off sarcastically as Blaine explained to Sebastian how much to take. Sebastian did as he was told and downed some medication.

"There," Blaine announced triumphantly. "What about your headache?"

"Bearable," Sebastian mumbled,looking ready to fall asleep.

"All right,well at least take the fever reducer," Blaine ordered. "Because that's a definite issue." Kurt handed Sebastian some water as Blaine handed him two pills. Sebastian took both the medication and water with a shaky hand and swallowed both. Afterwards, he immediately closed his eyes, looking absolutely drained.

"We will have to talk eventually," Kurt warned Sebastian as he draped a blanket over the sick boy's body. He put another folded one on the table by the couch in case the first wasn't enough. On top of the second blanket was a shirt that was too long on Kurt and would probably fit Sebastian just fine, and some pajama pants he snagged from Finn's room. Finn was more muscular than Sebastian and no doubt has a larger waist so they would be a bit big, but Kurt figured it was better than what Sebastian was already wearing. His blazer had been discarded long ago and was just in the white shirt underneath, sleeves rolled up and tie loosened. Kurt had to admit the sloppy look fit him well.

"No," Sebastian protested weakly, seeming grateful for the blankets but ignored the clothes.. "We won't."

Blaine and Kurt once again looked at each other, both waiting for the other to speak up first. Naturally, it was Blaine who broke the silence.

"Just focus on getting some sleep," he ordered gently. "None of us are up for this conversation at the moment."

Kurt had to agree with him as it was getting late and they were all feeling drained after such a long day. He watched as Sebastian closed his eyes once again, beginning to fall asleep quite quickly. "Come on," he whispered to Blaine, taking his boyfriend's hand. "Sleep with me?"

Blaine nodded. They weren't going to do anything as they were both quite drained. Besides, the comfort of Blaine being right by his side was enough for Kurt and he was sure Blaine felt the same way. The two headed to the bedroom and they both fell asleep almost as soon as they hit the bed.

**.~.~.~TAC.~.~.~**

Kurt jerked awake, not entirely sure what had woken him up in the first place. He stayed quiet but the only sounds he heard was the soft hum of the heater, the clock on his wall ticking, and Blaine's deep, sleeping breaths. Assuming it was nothing, Kurt closed his eyes and was going to fall back asleep when he heard a muffled, distant groan.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, shaking his boyfriend a little.

Blaine sighed and opened his eyes. "What? What's wrong?" he mumbled. He glanced at the other, digital clock on the bedside table. "It's 2:00, what's up?"

"I think Sebastian is in pain or something," Kurt explained. "I heard him making noises."

Blaine's sleepy mind seemed to consider this for just a second. "I'm sure he is," he said finally. "He is sick. Let him sleep - it's the best thing we can do for him now."

Kurt knew Blaine was right and was about to relax when they heard a startled yell come from downstairs. Neither boy hesitated as they got out of bed and raced downstairs. Sure enough, Sebastian was sitting upright on the couch, panting heavily.

"What happened? "Blaine asked.

Sebastian, to no surprise, didn't answer. Instead he stared the floor while taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

Kurt sat in between Sebastian and the couch's armrest and Blaine sat on the other side of Sebastian. "Was it a nightmare?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"What was it about?" Kurt asked him curiously. He could feel the heat shooting off of Sebastian and was sure his fever must have helped create the bad dream.

Sebastian didn't look at either of them. "I don't remember."

Blaine sighed and Kurt felt like doing the same but held himself back. Both boys were well aware that this wasn't the truth, but neither of them wanted to press the situation.

"Do-do you want to be left alone?" Blaine asked awkwardly. Kurt knew that it was his way of asking Sebastian whether or not he wanted them to stay.

Sebastian shrugged. "I don't know." Kurt and Blaine both knew that he meant something totally different than what he said. Sebastian was too prideful to admit that he was scared and wanted company, so the two boys stayed where they were, not saying anything.

A few minutes went by, and Kurt felt himself becoming more and more exhausted. Sebastian, however, was still awake, staring at the floor.

Blaine, as always, sensed what was wrong as though he could read Sebastian's mind. "It's okay," he whispered. Kurt watched as Blaine put his head on Sebastian's shoulder in support. "We'll stay here all night if you want us to."

To Kurt's surprise Sebastian didn't shake Blaine off or yell or groan. Instead he nodded softly, whispering a hoarse, "okay."

Kurt leaned forward and grabbed the blanket that must have been thrown onto the floor during Sebastian's nightmare. It was big and long, and fit over the three of them perfectly as though it was designed to. He couldn't help but feel amazed that Blaine always seemed to know how to handle Sebastian. Sebastian's a complicated person, yet Blaine apparently knows what he's doing.

_At least someone does. _

Kurt looked at Sebastian who looked slightly uncomfortable. He decided to take a total shot in the dark. "You can lean on me if you want," he whispered. "That might be more comfortable."

Sebastian's nightmare must have been absolutely terrifying, or maybe he was just that sick, but he didn't scoff and call Kurt a horrid name or make fun of him. Instead, he silently put his head on Kurt's shoulder, taking a deep, relaxed breath.

It didn't take long after that to fall asleep.

**.~.~.~TAC.~.~.~**

Finn quietly walked through the door to be greeted by a dark room. He wasn't sure how late it was, but he figured Kurt was asleep upstairs - probably with Blaine. He turned on the light and stopped when he saw the couch had three sleeping boys on it. Blaine's head was on Sebastian's shoulder, and Sebastian was propped up against Kurt.

". . . All right then. . . " Finn muttered to himself, quickly turning off the light before it woke any of the guys. He wasn't a fan of Sebastian, but even he admitted it looked like the Warbler was finally getting some _very needed _rest. Still, he wasn't expecting to see him sleeping here.

"Kurt, bro, you have a lot of explaining to do in the morning," he said silently to himself. He then headed up to his bedroom.

**IMPORTANT! READ: **

**I am moving soon and won't have internet right away, so this might be put on a SHORT hiatus. I'm so sorry, but remember, it's me who will have to experience life without the internet for a little while. I know this is probably absolute rubbish but I really wanted to get a chapter up before the move so I could explain it all to you. I really hope you all bothered to read this, because I really don't want to receive a review a week from now asking why I haven't posted. Also, I know the format is all wonky, but I have to use Google Docs now because my computer basically sucks. So. . . yeah. Until next time I suppose. **


End file.
